


Can't a guy poop in peace?

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ashleigh is back, I Don't Even Know, Liam just wants to poop alone, M/M, Theo is annoying, They have kids now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam just wants to have time alone, and yet, here his boyfriend and son are, sending in notes from the bathroom doororanother one-shot from a text post





	Can't a guy poop in peace?

Couldn’t Liam ever poop in private? Did his boyfriend seriously have to be shoved up his ass 24/7? Why did Theo have a to be annoying?

Those were questions Liam would never have the answer to. Between three kids, much to Liam’s dismay, and the pack, and Hayden coming back, Ashleigh doing god knows what, Liam thought he deserved to at least poop in peace. Especially since Stiles, Scott, and Malia all decided to all go on their holiday vacations way too early, according to Theo.

After Lydia left for college, the whole town fell apart. Stiles spent a night in jail, and more time in the hospital than not, considering Malia apparently plays too hard in the bedroom. Scott was having trouble controlling his shifts again, something about the last monster on a full moon. Derek says it’s just because he found a mate in a way.

Speaking of Derek, Derek got Braeden pregnant, and just got married, so they were out of town, and that left, Mason, Corey, and Peter. Now he can throw Hayden back into the mix because she decided to make an unannounced pop-up.

Ashleigh was eight years old now, and not a two-year-old terror, but Liam still didn’t trust her, she was related to Stiles after all.

Now, Liam and Theo had their own kids, there’s two of them. Noah James, who was four and Madison Tara, who had just turned seven years old. Also, Madison’s toy doll, as she liked to call him. She picked on the kid so much, that Scott’s had to step in and use his alpha voice. Madison flinched and hasn’t picked on her brother in a long time.

“I just want to poop in peace,” Liam grumbled, watching a piece of paper slide in from underneath the bathroom door.

It was one of the kid's writings, but it definitely belonged to Theo. Liam wouldn’t get mad at the kids, but he’d get mad and ignore Theo, especially for disturbing him. Before, when they had first gotten together, Theo used to sit on the floor in the bathroom if Liam was taking a poop, or a shower because he didn’t want to be left alone.

Stop pooping :( I miss you

“Theo!” Liam yelled.

“Yes?” He could hear the smug in his boyfriend’s voice, and a little too close to the door for Liam’s liking.

“Why are you shoving notes under the bathroom door like you’re a five year old? Pretty sure we only have one of those!” Liam grumbled.

“Cause I miss you.” He could hear the pout, smell the sadness.

Grumbling he hasn’t even been in the bathroom that long, and even if he did, it was because he was hiding. He couldn’t get five minutes to himself! He couldn’t put the kids to bed because Noah insisted on having a sleepover in their bed if Madison had Ashleigh over, even though she had her own room for how often she was over.

Ashleigh had followed him around everywhere he went unless she was distracted. Noah usually spent the day playing or coloring, so that left Theo. The big baby he is. Sometimes Liam felt like he had to watch three kids instead of the two. Four if Ashleigh was over.

“Get over yourself, Theo.” He moaned, hearing the boy basically whine at the door for him.

“But, Liam!” Liam groaned and threw his head back. He was done, he was tired, and he wanted to be left alone. Jesus Christ, when Stiles and Malia come to pick up Ashleigh, he’s going to give them a piece of his mind. Never again will he watch all these brats by himself at once.

“You need to back away from the door, or I won’t come out.” Liam threatened, flushing the toilet after he was done.

“I am, promise.” 

Washing his hands, and drying them, Liam turned the doorknob and opened the door. Theo sat the closest, with Noah whimpering faintly, and the girls still in eyesight. Why? 

“Honestly, I really don’t know how you would function without me.” Liam clarified, stepping over the pile of kids, and walking downstairs, in search of some lunch for them.

“Daddy.” He could’ve sworn Theo whined, but was shocked to turn around and see Noah instead. 

He could’ve killed if it was Theo. Theo knows better than to call Liam daddy outside of the bedroom. Knows better than to call him daddy around Ashleigh. The child knows entirely way too much. He still blames that on Malia.

“What?” He sighed, picking the boy up, and keeping an arm around the boys back to keep him from falling.

“Missed you.” Noah hiccuped, as he contently laid his head down on Liam’s shoulder. 

And yeah, Liam had to admit, Noah was his baby, and not Theo’s. Noah was always attached to his hip, or lap, or something, while Madison was more of a ‘give me space’ type of child. At least with Noah, Liam knew he got it from Theo.


End file.
